


Until George slipped, and his foot landed in Sapnap's crotch.

by hiyacaramel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Cock & Ball Torture, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Tension, sapnap is a masochist change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyacaramel/pseuds/hiyacaramel
Summary: In which George accidentally discovers Sapnap has a thing for pain. And feet. Preferably combined.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	Until George slipped, and his foot landed in Sapnap's crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about their personas!! Don't ship real people.

The hectic flickering of the TV showing a program neither George nor Sapnap cared about painted their faces in blue highlights to accentuate their blushing cheeks as they stared at each other for what felt like hours.  
In order to understand why they were blushing, let’s go back a bit.

The Dream Team had been wanting to schedule a meet-up for the longest time. But their lives seemed to clash at every opportunity of setting the date; either there were taxes to be filed, college exams to be taken or homes to get renovated.

With the way things progressed, it seemed only Sapnap was able to fly to the UK. Dream explicitly stated he was okay with it, he was happy for their bonding time, and maybe next time he’d come along and they’d all just have to optimistic.

Sapnap and George didn’t think much of it first. Technically George had already met Dream, so this would close the circle in a way. Exclusive Sapnap time, who wouldn’t say no to that?, George thought sarcastically.

Sapnap had predicted the atmosphere would be way different without Dream present, and it was. They video called a lot, propped the phone up and made Dream feel like he was there with them.  
But apart from those times, the thick tension wrapped around them, tugging them closer together like a knot that was never meant to be untied again.  
Sapnap had this tendency to flirt, although it consisted of boasting and playfully belittling the other.  
The “You’re cute”’s weren’t meant to make George blush.  
They weren’t meant to make him want to cut his stomach open to see if there were really butterflies multiplying at a faster rate than he could drown them.  
And, then why did he try to get more?  
Why did he try to initiate competitions that would make Sapnap say “You’re on, baby!” in order to feel his heartbeat quicken?

It was a game, they were playing around. George loved Sapnap’s playful teasing, and Sapnap loved George’s pouty reactions.  
And apart from George’s mind that filled up with sugar, spice and everything naughty when Sapnap exited the shower one time wearing nothing but a towel, it stayed nothing but playful teasing. They knew their boundaries.

They knew their boundaries, and George had crossed them, and that’s why we’re here.

Neither of the men had wanted to go out tonight, so they settled for chilling on the couch watching TV. The sun had gone down, no one had bothered to put on the lights, so the screen was the only source of illumination.  
Now George’s couch wasn’t particularly big, but Sapnap had still tried to use every centimetre to get comfortable. He must’ve accidentally bumped against George’s leg, because he bumped him back and it turned into full-on leg wrestling for precious couch space. Another playful fight, no big deal, until George slipped.

Until George slipped, and his foot landed in Sapnap’s crotch.  
Now it wasn’t too brutal of a kick, George’s wasn’t concerned about Sapnap’s future children. It was enough to warrant a yelp though, a startled flinch perhaps, but Sapnap didn’t do that.

Instead, he moaned.

The second George’s foot pressed against his dick, a mix of pain and pleasure shot through his body, and he reacted by instinct.  
He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, and the staring contest commenced.

George didn’t move his foot away; his head was too busy trying to process the sound he had just gotten out of Sapnap.  
And like a newfound addiction, he decided he wanted more.

Experimentally, George clumsily moved his foot up and down vaguely around the area of Sapnap’s dick. Said man broke the eye contact as he lowered his head, and his frame seemed to shrink.  
“Mhmm—George‒”

Sapnap didn’t know why he wasn’t stopping George. Instead, he caught himself sinfully cursing the three layers of cloth George’s foot was separated from his ever-hardening cock.

Did he have any dignity left now? Probably not. So he gave in and began grinding his hips against the friction.

George inhaled sharply, the mix of Sapnap’s muffled sounds and his needy movement made his heart rate speed up. His pulse echoed in his ears, and for a split second he wondered if he should stop. But then he had an idea.

He did stop, and pulled his foot away just a couple centimetres.  
Sapnap looked up, his hand still mostly covering his mouth. His eyebrows were knitted into a pleading expression, and when their gazes met, George knew it was time for part two of his plan.  
Sapnap was wildly unprepared when George suddenly slammed his heel forward into his dick, and he threw his head back with another, louder moan.

George observed the reaction carefully. The corner of his mouth shot up mockingly. “You’re a little bit of a pain slut, aren’t you?”

Sapnap covered his face with his arm now, and George vaguely saw his lips tremble in the darkness. “Shut up and don’t stop...”, Sapnap weakly responded.

Even though George didn’t appreciate being ordered around, this was worth it. He started grinding his heel into the spot with more force this time, and Sapnap’s thighs started shaking. He huffed and whimpered under his arm, and George took in every single sound. He couldn’t deny they made his dick twitch in interest as well.

Sapnap was already past that point with a rock-hard cock and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to last. George kneaded just the right spots that triggered the sweet pain, and Sapnap craved it.

George threw the towel. Any boundaries that existed had been crossed, so fuck it, might as well go all the way.

“Take your pants off.”

Sapnap took a second to regulate his heavy breathing and then slowly lowered his arms from covering his messy face to slip out of his sweatpants and boxers. His eyes then fell on George’s foot, and he gave George a look before peeling the dark blue sock off.

George let him. For him, they were dancing on the narrow line separating ‘weird’ from ‘hot’.  
Sapnap’s cock wasn’t particularly big, but rather on the thick side. George had anticipated the unkempt pubes, but for some reason, it fit Sapnap so well and added to his attractiveness George didn’t dare to admit.  
He observed Sapnap licking his lips as his eyes were stuck on George’s foot.

There was no element of surprise, so George just thrust his heel straight into Sapnap’s balls. It earned him a little jump accompanied by an obscene moan.  
He repositioned his foot on Sapnap’s length and curled his toes around his shaft, his movement still a little shaky. He wasn’t used to using his feet in this manner, at all, but hearing and watching Sapnap melt under him was worth it.

Sapnap gasped and huffed, the pure pain twisted his nerves but got him so horny at the same time. This was better than any of his jerk-off sessions, and he knew he wouldn’t last long with George’s bare foot now jacking him off.

George moved his toes over Sapnap’s head which smeared the precum, and Sapnap was done for.  
“Nghh—George!”, he yelled as his orgasm hit him and streaks of cum landed on his stomach.  
George, not expecting the sudden release, pulled away, and a bit of cum landed on top of his foot. He stared at it, and once Sapnap slowly came down from his high, he stared at it too.

He leaned forward and gave George the same look when he had pulled off the sock earlier.

Then, Sapnap took the foot into his hands and brought it to his face. George, again, let it happen because he was curious what Sapnap was about to do.

The Texan needed a second to prepare mentally as he just held George’s foot. It had a slender shape and soft texture, one could tell George had never done track and field in school, or strained his feet in any other way. His nails were neatly clipped too, Sapnap noted.  
Before he would fall in love or worse, Sapnap ran his tongue over the top of George’s foot, licking up his own cum in a swift motion. The texture of subtle bones and veins welcomed his tongue, and he cleaned it maybe a little too thorough.  
Then, he proceeded to place kisses down to George’s toes.

They exchanged one more look, and George was sinking into the couch with a messy blush as well. But he didn’t look opposed to it, so Sapnap took the liberty of sticking his tongue between the toes.  
It was such a new and unfamiliar feeling to George, it tickled a little, but it didn’t feel bad. He came to the decision if he didn’t mind, and this was what got Sapnap off, they could do it more often.

Sapnap withdrew his tongue, and George pulled his foot away entirely. He sat up, and immediately took his shirt off. The thought of being in an intimate friends-with-benefits situation with Sapnap let his mind wander to scenarios that made the blood rush straight to his dick.  
It would’ve never happened if Dream had been with them, George guaranteed. So maybe, in a way, his absence turned out to be the better alternative.

George felt embarrassed by Sapnap’s stare on his chest, so he reached for the remote and finally shut the TV off. The room was now in total darkness, but George didn’t give himself time to adjust his eyes before he shuffled over to Sapnap, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even have a thing for feet but the mental image of George giving Sapnap a footjob is hot af.  
> If you enjoyed this I would be super happy if you left a comment :)


End file.
